Bubble Bath
by Avelorena
Summary: [Yuffentine] Rated T to be safe. Vincent delivers Yuffie's Christmas present while she's taking a bath.


**Bubble Bath**

**

* * *

**

**Foreword:** Yuffentine. My little Christmas gift dedicated to Great Beaver :-)! And of course, seeing as this little work is on fanfiction, that means I don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

"Nothing better than a hot bubble bath!" Yuffie sighed, turning off the taps to the tub, now brimming with hot water and bubbles. Dressing down, she slid into the foamy depths of Tripleberry Delight Bubble Bath solution and scalding water, ready to enjoy a long, long time in fruity paradise. 

She allowed the bubbles to come up to her chin, and covered her eyes with cucumber slices. Relaxing, she let the hot suds and water melt away her stresses.

Yuffie didn't know how long she laid there, but she was certain that she had dozed off, until someone opened the bathroom door.

"Tibby, I just filled up your bowl," she mumbled, not bothering to take the cucumber slices off her eyes. Tibby shuffled and cleared his throat. Frowning, the ninja finally reached up to remove the cucumber. Her irritation vanished when she realized it wasn't Tibby, her cat, that invaded her bathroom, but Vincent Valentine.

Vincent shuffled from one foot to the other, but didn't turn around and leave, muttering apologies. Yuffie was stunned. Gathering bubbles near her chest, she scowled. "Vincent, you're in my bedroom!" she spluttered. "And my bathroom! While I'm still _in_ the tub! Has anyone ever taught you manners?!" He only shrugged and held up his hands peacefully.

"I wouldnt've come in here if I knew you were taking a bath," he said simply, without shielding his eyes from her naked glory.

He didn't even stutter. Wasn't he nervous? Why wasn't he unnerved by the presence of a naked woman? Most men would've probably melted on the spot, if they hadn't already tried to jump in with her. Or was he just stupid? The door was freaking _closed_, for God's sake. You don't enter the bathroom when the door is closed unless...you just _don't. _The way he stood, casually leaning against the counter-tops, elbow propped up, you wouldn't even think he was the slightest bit embarassed. The nerve! In fact, for a 27-but-actually-57-year old man, he hardly seemed embarassed at all after walking in on a naked woman.

She paused and sucked in her breath. "Can I help you, Vincent?"

He shrugged. "Well, sure. I was delivering Christmas presents, and when I didn't see you running around downstairs, I wondered where you went. And, uh...I wondered where to put your present."

Yuffie chuckled at the absurdity of the scenario. Shaking her head, she said, "You mean you disturbed my bath just to ask me where to put the present?"

Vincent pondered for a moment. "Yup."

"You're missing the point," she said, rolling her eyes.

He didn't say anything. Yup, he missed the point, alright.

"Don't you get it?" said Yuffie. "I'm naked, taking a bath. Now's not the best time."

Vincent shrugged. "So? You're covered in bubbles, I can't see anything. Besides, it doesn't really bother me."

Not bothered? Yuffie thought, mouth agape, while staring at Vincent. Does that mean he wasn't...excited? Usually, men get a big kick out of seeing naked, or even partially naked, women. She gulped. Well, maybe all that time exposed to G-Substance and Protomateria had killed his hormones?

"So..." said Vincent. "Where do you want me to put this?" He indicated to the present.

"Anywhere but in this room."

Vincent nodded. "Right. Sorry to have ruined...your bath." He gave her a little half-smile and mock bow, and left the room.

As his footsteps died away, Yuffie let out a low, long whistle. "Wow. And to think I'm dating him. What a character!"

Vincent set the gift on the kitchen table. He was really glad to have talked his way out of that one. He'd just walked in on his nude girlfriend. Chortling, he decided that the G-Substance and Protomateria really had come in handy.

Vincent Valentine was a guy who didn't have hormone issues, no matter how many luscious women threw themselves at him. He could handle anything.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Yuffie debated whether or not to get out of the tub. After all, maybe someone would walk in on her again.

So when the water was lukewarm, her skin was shriveled, and the bubbles were nearly all gone, she stepped out of the tub. That moment, the door opened again.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
